marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumina (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Sunpyre | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Japan, Earth; Coronar, MicroverseJames Sharp (Earth-616) | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 137 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Alien from the Microverse | PlaceOfBirth = Coronar, Microverse | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Salvador Larroca; Clayton Henry | First = Alpha Flight Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = Origin Lumina was an extra-dimensional being, from the Microverse world of Coronar. Big Hero Six When Honey Lemon, member of the Japanes team Big Hero Six, pulled Sunpyre out of Lemon's Power Purse, she consequently joined the team and began worshipping Honey Lemon. Civil War After the super-human Civil War, instead of forcing heroes to join the Japan Defense Agency, Japan government preferred to established a voluntary public partnership with the Japanese super-heroes, including the Big Hero Six and Otomo. To reaffirm this stand, senior officials from the Japanese Department of Supernatural Sciences (JDSS) hel a press conference at the National Diet Building in Tokyo's Chiyoda Ward, with the Big Hero Six (Honey Lemon, Sunpyre, Baymax, Hiro Takachiho, Ebon Samurai), along with the super-soldier Otomo and Red Ronin. Sunpyre worked with the new Big Hero Six, notably battling Badgal. | Powers = Lumina demonstrated the following abilities: *'Solar Flare': Lumina's powers enable her to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunpyre refers to her projecting “solar fire”. Hence she can sheath her body in flame. *''Flight: can use her powers to create super-heated air currents which push her forward through the air, enabling her to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunpyre. The upper limit to the speed Sunpyre can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *Plasma Blasts: ability to project the flames she generates at powerful blasts of energy. *Plasma Emanation: Sunpyre can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. She can also use her power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Lumina has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *Heat Signature Sense: ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *Plasma Shield: ability to manipulate the plasma around her to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. *'Solar Shielding Psi-field''': She is protected from the radiation she emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching her eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunpyre's body emits a protective field whenever she uses her powers. However, it is speculated that she can generate power in excess of her natural protection. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sunpyre and Ebon Samurai were both created to fill in the void left by Sunfire and Silver Samurai, who were being used elsewhere at the time. | Trivia = | Links = * Sunpyre's profile at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe * OHOTMU TEAMS 2005 }} Category:Plasma Generation Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Microverse Characters